


Your Beating Heart Tonight

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Padmé develops feelings for her other Jedi protector.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/gifts).



> I love pulling at threads to see what unravels and this snowballed into my new favorite dysfunctional space family. 
> 
> It's Obidala but touches on Anidala, Obikin, and Obianidala (I ship it all). 
> 
> I use dialogue straight out of Attack of the Clones (and one line from Return of the Jedi). 
> 
> It jumps around a bit -- presumes a strong grasp on the source material, hope it works. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this <3

“Master Kenobi.”

“Queen Amidala.”

“Padmé,” she corrected. “I’m just Padmé, now.” She was dressed simply, her face unpainted, but she still held herself with regal bearing and Obi-Wan was quite certain she was not ‘just’ anything. 

“Padmé.” 

She smiled, and it lit up the room.

“I wanted to tell you… I didn’t always agree with Master Jinn--”

Obi-Wan understood these words better than anyone. Qui-Gon had been his mentor, teacher, father figure, greatest and oldest friend. But they had disagreed as often as not. Qui-Gon had been a maverick, known for pushing boundaries and taking risks. Obi-Wan preferred to study, question, pick issues apart, but follow rules and strive for order. He’d gotten the impression Padmé hewed closer to Qui-Gon’s methods but perhaps he’d been too quick to judge. 

“--but we would not have succeeded without him. I know Naboo has extended our gratitude and sympathy but I wanted… I wanted to tell you myself.”

She blushed, instantly the girl and not the Queen, but kept bright eyes locked on Obi-Wan. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

Jedi do not grieve. Or so says the Code, the rules Obi-Wan held so dear. The reality, Obi-Wan had come to understand, is not that simple. Qui-Gon’s death was violent, and the Jedi feared, a portent for what was to come. And now barely through the trials himself Obi-Wan was tasked with training a wildly talented but incredibly disadvantaged boy the council considered dangerous. 

Obi-Wan’s losses were many. 

But in her eyes he read compassion, and vulnerability, and realized, somehow, she understood. 

“Thank you,” he answered with sincerity. 

Padmé lowered her eyes, closing the connection. For now. “Safe journey, Master Kenobi.”

“Please, call me Obi-Wan.”

   


***

  


“I won’t go.”

She planted herself just inside the doorway, arms crossed, cheeks flushed, her position crystal clear. 

“Senator Amidala, your safety--”

“Is of no consequence in comparison to my duty.”

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. “Your queen would disagree.”

“The call for war is getting louder every day.” She stepped closer, angry eyes flashed up at him. “I came here to speak out against the creation of an army of the Republic and--”

“And you have done.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed down with the Force, broadcasting calm. “The fight needs you safe.”

Padmé’s eyes narrowed. “Stop doing that.”

“What?”

“You’re trying to Force me.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “I am merely trying to… alleviate your stress.”

“Well, stop.”

He blinked again, and let go of her shoulders, dropping his hands awkwardly at his side. A moment of uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Finally, Padmé turned to focus on ever busy Coruscant outside the window

“I can’t _do anything_ in hiding.”

Obi-Wan considered. They were assigned to protect her -- but perhaps Naboo was not the only option for safety. The decoy was already set, but if Force forfend she was discovered, the Senator’s home planet seemed an obvious destination. Too obvious had been the thought but it was a dangerous line to pin her life on. 

“The bounty hunter left a riddle. I’m meeting with a friend I think can help point us in the right direction.” She turned to meet his gaze. “Will you stay here, hidden, until I return?” She nodded, eager and earnest. He flashed a small smile in response. “I’ll send Anakin to join you.” 

As Obi-Wan turned to the door, Padmé reached out to grasp his hand. Her touch was somehow gentle and fierce at once. 

“Thank you.” 

  


***

  


“Anakin, stay with the ship.” Obi-Wan raised a hand as his padawan started to object. “Keep alert, we may have to leave in a hurry.” 

Anakin pursed his lips, he didn’t like it, but he understood the rationale. “Yes, Master.” 

“Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi,” the Kaminoan extended two hands in welcome to Obi-Wan, and Padmé, beside him. “Everything is ready, the Prime Minister expects you.” 

“We’re expected?” asked Padmé in surprise. 

“Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!” 

Obi-Wan and Padmé shared a look before following the tall alien into the building. Anakin watched through the rain from his perch beneath the gangplank of their shuttle. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

  


***

  


“Magnificent, aren't they?” Lam Su said with pride. Peering down at the hundreds, thousands, of clones, marching in formation, Padmé was horrified. Someone -- a Jedi! -- had ordered the creation of an army. She’d thought, if worst came to worst and they lost the vote against the militarization of the Republic, at least it would take years to implement. But here were a hundred thousand foot soldiers just waiting. She turned anguished eyes to Obi-Wan but his cautioned her to stay quiet, if not calm. 

She would not keep calm! But quiet. For now. 

“I would like to meet this Jango Fett.” Taun We bowed and the two Kaminoans left them alone to arrange it. 

“This is an outrage--” Padmé hissed, but Obi-Wan shushed her.

“Not here.” She glared, but quieted, again. “You should return to the ship.”

“I will not.” 

“If this bounty hunter is the one we’re looking for--”  


“Then I want to look him in the eyes,” Padmé declared. The man killed from afar, that made him a coward.

“Padmé--”

“ _No._ ” 

Obi-Wan sighed. It was a terrible idea to bring her along. But if he sent her away against her will she’d likely just sneak back -- and bring Anakin with her, which would impede their escape and honestly, who knows what trouble the two could come up with together. He opened his communicator. “Anakin?” 

“Here.”

“I’m sending you a recording, please relay it to the council immediately. Encrypted.” He touched a button, and glanced at Padmé. “We have one more meeting. Be ready.” 

“Understood.” 

  


***

  


“This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s come to check on our progress.” 

Padmé held back as the two men sized each other up. Fett didn’t look like a monster, or master assassin, but few do. She wanted to join Obi-Wan as he questioned the bounty hunter but she’d agreed not to broadcast her presence. 

“Are you a Jedi, too?”

Padmé glanced down at the question. A boy, nine or ten, stared at her from a corner. She guessed he was expected to hang back, too. 

“Oh, hello.” She smiled instinctively. Obi-Wan had introduced her as an aide, but she wondered if that would translate to a suspicious kid. “I’m training,” she answered, hedging her bets. 

He grinned. “Me, too.” 

“As… a bounty hunter?” 

“That’s right.” He was clearly very proud. 

“Seems dangerous.”

The kid scoffed. “I was born to do it.” 

Padmé paled. Imagine an army of clones, unafraid of danger or consequence. Born to fight. Born to _die_. 

“I’m Boba.” The kid extended a hand. 

Padmé hesitated, it was annoyingly more difficult to go incognito now everyone knew her real name. “Ani,” she answered, picking the first name that came to mind. She moved to shake his hand but Obi-Wan appeared suddenly between them. 

“Time to go.” He ushered Padmé away from the boy and his father -- the bounty hunter he was certain had set up, if not executed, the attempts on her life. She raised her outstretched hand in a wave to Boba and he responded in kind. Behind him, Jango peered after. 

“What is it, Dad?” 

The door closed before Padmé heard the response. 

  


***

  


The shot came as Padmé started up the ramp to the ship. Anakin flung her out of its path with a Force push and Obi-Wan leapt to block any further shots with his lightsaber. 

“Are you alright?” Anakin shouted as he ran, saber drawn, to join Obi-Wan in fending off the bounty hunter. Padmé’s only response was to pull her own weapon. 

“Can you take off in this rain?” Obi-Wan shouted over the noise of the raging storm. 

“Of course,” Anakin scoffed, sounding oddly like the little bounty hunter to Padmé’s ears. “But I’m a little busy at the moment.” 

“Get inside,” Obi-Wan addressed Padmé. “You’re the target.”

“I can--” 

“Don’t argue with me, Senator!” Padmé started as if she’d been slapped. “Anakin can lose them in the asteroids if we can get up there in one piece.” She hesitated. “ _Go_!”

Padmé nodded and turned to run up into the ship, the two Jedi deflecting blasts behind her. But just as she reached the top a metal cable caught her foot and pulled her out into the rain. 

“Padmé!” Anakin shouted, running after as Obi-Wan charged Fett. Padmé flailed, trying to grasp any part of the deck to halt her capture. She found a handle and hooked both hands under it but her opponent’s grip was stronger by half and she screeched in pain as she felt herself being torn apart. Obi-Wan engaged Fett and the split second of resistance was enough -- he sliced the air with his lightsaber severing first the cable and then the bounty hunter’s jet pack. Anakin caught Padmé as she tumbled to the deck and they all three watched as Jango’s pack exploded, shooting him violently into the deep water. The explosion rocked the metal island, knocking Obi-Wan to his knees. 

“Dad!” 

Boba charged Obi-Wan, pistol drawn and shooting recklessly into the storm. Anakin jumped between them, saber lit to shield his Master. The kid swerved around the Jedi, using the water to glide, and pointed his blaster to Obi-Wan’s temple. Anakin raised his lightsaber--

“No!”

Padmé’s cry startled all three, giving her just enough time to plant herself beside the boy. Obi-Wan recovered first and grabbed the blaster out of his hand. Anakin’s eyes flicked to Padmé. 

“He’s just a _boy_.” 

Anakin nodded and lowered his lightsaber. Obi-Wan recovered his own and turned toward the doors. “We’ll hand him over to the Kaminoans.” He made to pull Boba from Padmé but she tightened her grip.

“No,” she declared. “I don’t trust them.” 

Three sets of eyes stared at Padmé. Obi-Wan’s were tired, Anakin’s concerned, and Boba’s confused -- and frightened. 

“He comes with us.”

   


***

  


“Your name isn’t Ani,” Boba accused when they were safely in space, on the way to Geonosis. 

“No,” she admitted, and nodded toward Anakin in the cockpit. “His is. I’m Padmé.”

“You lied.”

“Your father wanted to kill me.” 

Tears sprung into the boys eyes. Padmé moved closer, put a tentative arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, Boba, I didn’t want him to die.”

“Stop lying!” the boy cried. 

“I’m not.” Padmé placed her hands over his. “He wasn’t my enemy. He was being used. We all are.” 

Obi-Wan stepped over to the two. “Boba… do you know what we’ll find on Geonosis?”

The boy looked from the man he’d wanted to kill to the woman who’d saved him. He didn’t trust either. But Padmé was beautiful, kind, and her sadness seemed genuine. 

“Darth Tyranus,” he muttered. 

Anakin glanced over from the cockpit. “The Sith Lord?” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Most likely.” He stroked his chin, thoughtful. “How long?

“About twelve,” Anakin estimated. 

Obi-Wan nodded again. “Wake me in four.”

“Understood.”

Obi-Wan gestured to Padmé and Boba, now crying softly in her arms. “Get some rest. I believe we will need it.”

  


***

  


_Marching. Fire. Blasters. Rain. Laughter. Marching. Fire. Blasters. Rain. Her eyes. Marching. Fire. Blasters. Rain. An explosion._

_An explosion!_

Boba sat up suddenly, a cold terror gripped him, he couldn’t breathe. 

“Hey, you okay kid?”

Boba blinked into the dark. He’d fallen asleep in Padmé’s arms but he’d turned away at some point and she’d drifted over beside Obi-Wan. Their hands were curled toward each other, not quite touching. Both were still quiet, sleeping, the voice was from above. Boba looked up to find blue eyes watching him. He shrugged. 

“Bad dream?” Anakin asked, softly. Boba shrugged again. “Sometimes I dream about my mother.” Boba was still. “I haven’t seen her in many years. Since I was your age.” Boba looked away. “I’m sorry about your dad, kid.”

A long silence grew between them. 

“Are you going to kill Darth Tyranus? And the rest of them?”

Anakin met his eyes. “If we have to.”

Boba set his jaw. “Good.”

  


***

  


“You’re not going.”

Padmé’s eyes flashed. “What?”

“It’s too dangerous,” advised Obi-Wan.

“And someone has to stay with the kid,” added Anakin. 

The three turned to look at Boba. “I’m not staying here!” he argued. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “The longer we argue, the more likely we are to be discovered.” 

“Then stop arguing,” Padmé suggested. Obi-Wan pursed his lips. Anakin and Boba shared an amused glance. 

“Alright, everyone stay close.” 

  


***

  


They walked into a trap. Anakin was caught first after he shoved the others away and attempted to draw all the fire. He woke in a small room carved into rock, held suspended in the center by an energy beam. 

“So this is Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Dooku.” Anakin said the name like a curse. 

“I’ve heard about you.” Anakin glared down from his glowing prison. “Obi-Wan’s impetuous apprentice.”

“I’ve heard about you, too. You’re plotting against the Republic.” 

Dooku raised an eyebrow. “As would you, young Skywalker, if you knew the truth.”

“What truth?”

“What if I told you that the Republic was right now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “That’s impossible. The Jedi would notice.”

“The Dark Side of the Force clouds their vision, my dear boy. Hundreds of senators are under the influence of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious.”

Anakin frowned. “Sidious?” 

“Join me, Anakin, and we can save the Republic.”

“I would _never_ join you.”

Dooku clasped his hands behind his back. “Not even to save a life?” he countered. “The Senator’s perhaps?” Anakin’s eyes hardened. “Or your mother’s?” 

“His mother’s already dead!” Boba cried out and barreled into Dooku, knocking the surprised Sith to the ground. He pointed a blaster at Dooku’s head. “Let him go.” Dooku reached toward the saber at his belt but Boba knocked it away with a swift kick. “ _Now._ ”

Dooku waved his hand and Anakin dropped to the floor, landing in a standing tuck. He drew Dooku’s lightsaber and his own into his hands with the Force and placed them under Dooku’s chin, beside the base of Boba’s blaster. “You’re under arrest, Darth Tyranus.” Dooku’s lips curled but Anakin knocked him unconscious before he could respond. 

   


***

  


Obi-Wan peered through the cave door, trying to get an idea what awaited them in the arena. They’d been captured trying to break into the guard room to find Anakin and dragged before a joke of a tribunal. Padmé stood beside him, still stately despite their situation. Some bodyguard he turned out to be. He’d gotten her shot at and captured and sentenced to death. He should apologize, but it would be empty and more for him than her. She deserved better. 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

Padmé glanced over at his words. “I’m not afraid to die.” She met his eyes directly. “I’ve been dying a little each day since you came back into my life.” 

Obi-Wan stared. “What do you mean?”

Her heart pounded in her ears. “I know Jedi aren’t allowed to fall in love. I know anything I want is impossible. But our lives are about to be destroyed and I...” 

Obi-Wan leaned toward her. Straining hard against their bonds their lips were just able to touch.

“Should we come back later?” 

Startled, Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss. Anakin shot him a look that spoke volumes. His cheeks burned under his beard. Padmé glanced worriedly between the two. Neither seemed able to answer the question. 

Anakin and Boba had knocked out three guards but at a signal from the arena the chariot holding Obi-Wan and Padmé started to rock and awkward conversation was tabled for the moment. Anakin swiped at their bonds and flung Dooku’s lightsaber to Obi-Wan. He caught and activated it with one swift movement -- and frowned at the red blade. 

Anakin shrugged. “Sorry, all I’ve got.” He turned to cut the animals pulling the chariot loose, hopefully to cause some chaos in the tunnels. Boba handed Padmé a blaster and the four ran away from the arena, toward their ship. 

  


***

  


“Anakin,” Obi-Wan approached him cautiously once Geonosis was far behind them. Padmé was tending to a wound Boba suffered in the escape and Dooku was tied, and still unconscious, in the belly of the ship. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “I know how you feel about her. . .”

Anakin looked over, and away again. “I love you both.” He spoke barely above a whisper. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. 

“My mother’s dead.” 

Obi-wan’s eyes shot up. “What?”

“The kid told me.” He took a deep breath. “He heard his dad arranging for her to be kidnapped. Weeks ago. In my dreams. . .” Tears filled his eyes. “They’ve been fading. She’s been fading.” The tears fell freely. "I know she's gone."

“Anakin. . . I’m so sorry.” 

He shook his head. “I think the shifter’s broken. I’m going to work on it.” He started to make his way to the back of the ship. 

“Anakin. . .” He didn’t know what to say. 

Anakin brushed past. “I’m good at fixing things. Let me do it.”

  


***

  


“I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan looked up. She stood in the archway, hesitant to cross. He gestured for her to approach. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

She took the seat beside him. They both focused on the stars outside the cockpit window. 

“I don’t want to lose you. Our friendship.”

“You won’t.”

“I don’t want things to change.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at her with a sad smile. “Things always change. That’s the nature of the Force.”

She met his eyes. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 

“Anakin believes Dooku is telling the truth about the Senate. There is a traitor and master manipulator among us.” 

Padmé pressed her lips. “And there is an army of clones waiting to be mobilized.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “But now we know what to look for.” 

“And Boba is proof the clones can be deprogrammed.”

They shared a hopeful smile. 

“I should go check on him. We’ll be arriving soon.” 

And then there would be reports to file, a prisoner to transfer, a hundred meetings to schedule and suffer through, relationships to repair, a Sith lord to discover, two hundred thousand clones to free, and one little refugee boy to register as a citizen. She’d have quite a lot to talk over with Dormé. 

Obi-Wan nodded, most likely going over his own list of endless tasks to come. Padmé leaned close to kiss his cheek and took her leave. 

“Padmé.”

She turned back at the door. 

“The Jedi are not allowed to fall in love, but that doesn’t mean we can’t.”


End file.
